Icelandic Horse
The Icelandic Horse is a small horse breed available in Star Stable Online. Description "It was in the late 1300's that the Icelandic horse was first brought to Jorvik by one of Iceland's great horse breeders, Jökull Tómasson. Jökull had, together with his daughter Brynhildur, spent many years in the Ottoman Empire, working for the wealthy trader Asil Birdal. When the Ottoman Emperor Murad I died in the summer of 1389, Jökull and Brynhildur decided to leave. Since the 10th Century, it has been forbidden to return Icelandic horses to Iceland once they've already left, so Jökull and Brynhildur would have had to leave their beloved horses behind if they were to be able to return to their homeland. This could never be an option for them, and so they decided to take their horses to Jorvik one snowy, wintery day at the end of 1389. The Icelandic Horse quickly became very popular amongst the islanders and are used today for both leisure riding as well as racing. Of all the wonderful qualities that make Icelandic horses unique, the most famous has to be it's special gait. In addition to the usual walking styles, the Icelandic horse also has a unique gait called the 'tölt'." - Star Stable Online The Tölt While most breeds in SSO only have five gaits, the Icelandic horse has six. This special gait is called the "tölt". In SSO no other horse breed is able to Tölt. To Tölt, the horse must be walking. The player then must hold down the 'Shift' key and then simultaneously hit either the up arrow or the 'W'. The Icelandic will then begin to Tölt. During the Tölt, the horse cannot move to a faster gait or jump. To stop Tölting, simply slow your horse down like you would with any other. Colors, Pricing, and Location The Icelandic Horse is a Generation 2 breed that was first originally released in three colors on December 9th, 2015. An additional three colors were released on January 6, 2016, with one more released on March 23, 2016 and the final three variations being released on October 12, 2016, March 8, 2017, and May 3, 2017. IceByPS.jpg|Bay Pinto IceBkS.jpg|Black IceBkPS.jpg|Black Pinto IceDGS.jpg|Dapple Grey IceDByS.jpg|Dark Bay IceFCS.jpg|Flaxen Chestnut IceSByS.jpg|Flaxen Liver Chestnut IceGS.jpg|Grullo IceLGS.jpg|Light Grey IcePTS.jpg|Palomino Tobiano The Icelandic is available in ten colors. They cost 969 SC each and can be found in New Hillcrest in the following coat colors: * Bay Pinto * Black * Black Pinto * Dapple Grey * Dark Bay * Flaxen Chestnut * Flaxen Liver Chestnut * Grullo * Light Grey * Palomino Tobiano Trivia * Despite being small like ponies, and even being refereed to as such by some people, the Icelandic Horse can not compete in the pony exclusive races or competitions in-game. * Like the pony breeds, the Icelandic has an exclusive race that utilizes the Tölt. It was released on June 14, 2017, and is found on Sunset Island in Epona. * When the Icelandic was first released, a glitch allowed The Icelandic horse to compete in the Pony Race, which was problematic as they were notably faster than any of the ponies. SSO fixed the glitch and reset the High Scores in all of the races. * The small Jorvik Wild Horses took after the model of the Icelandic. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online